Rose Vine
by Painted Emotions
Summary: Dar Jay is after Tae, so Ga-hoon decides it's best if she stay with him for a few days, but school isn't out of session for the year, so Kun and Ga-hoon becomes her body-guards. Simple, huh? But with fights, flirting, and constant embarassment from her c


**Rose Vine**

by Painted Emotions

Discaimer: I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me. :-P

* * *

It was another warm day in Korea, and the evening was beginning to fall as Tae made her way up to the resturaunt where she knew Ga-hoon and Kun were waiting for her.

"Hey guys..." she said as she sat down at the table, interrupting the talk between the two boys.

"You're late." Kun said bluntly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry... I promise to be on time tomarrow."

"You always say that Tae.."

**>sweatdrop **"Um, sorry Kun.."

"Hey man, lay off.." Ga-hoon said in Tae's defense. "Anyways... back to business."

"Yes. We really need to discuss this current war with Yi mon."

"Yi Mon?"

"Yeh.. Dar Jay is looking for you...."

"Wwhat?"

"After our last fight...." Kun started saying, then sipped his drink.

"After you beat his ass.." Ga-hoon rephrased.

"He's plotting against us-especially you..."

Tae's eyes grew wide. "Aw crap....."

"Tae, I think you need to play it safe for a while... you don't need anything messing up that pretty face." Kun said, causing her to blush.

"That's why you're staying at my house." Ga-hoon added.

Tae choked. "Wwhat?! How in hell do you expect my mom to let me go to your house? She doesn't even know you!"

"But you do. And it is your best choice.. Our best choice..."

"W...what am I supposed to tell my mom?"

"Tell her you'll be staying at a friend's house for a couple of days. Then when everything cools down, it'll be like nothing happened..." Kun added.

Tae gulped slightly, then nodded. "Fine... if that's my only choice."

The two nodded. "Good. Be here at 7:30... that should give you time enough to go home, eat dinner, pack, do whatever you have to do... just do it, and be back by then."

"Okay." Tae said as the two got up. Kun's cell phone rang, so he excused himself. Tae then started her walk home, with Ga-hoon beside her.

"Hey, slow down."

"Why are you following me anyway?"

"Cuz I'm the leader....if one of us is in trouble, it's my duty to help'em."

Tae raised an eyebrow. "I think I can make it home."

"Ya never know." he responded.

The rest of the walk was spent in silcence. They walked up the concrete path and Tae turned to Ga-hoon. "Well, bye."

"Bye. I'll see ya later."

And with that, Tae waved goodbye and went inside.

The rest of the time went by pretty quickly. Tae had no trouble convincing her mother to let her go to her friend's house. She packed some clothes and her school uniform, then headed out the door.

"Hey." a masculine voice came from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Aaie!"

"Didn't mean to scare ya." Ga-hoon said smirking as he proped against the door frame.

"Well you did." She huffed as she continued down the concrete path. _'Man, I can't believe this!_' she thought, _'Why am I actually going through with this?_' she asked herself as she glanced at Ga-hoon who walked beside her. _'Oh yeah, to get closer to Kun... as close as the two are, he's bound to pop in here and there.'_ A goofy little grin appeared on her face. _'Kun! If only you knew what I do for you!'_

"C'mon." Ga-hoon spoke up. "You're going the wrong way." he said as he quickened his pace and began to lead the way.

Tae, now the follower, watched Ga-hoon as he walked-every step filled with masculinity, every stride filled with strength. She also caught herself watching as the steps caused his rear to move, almost in a hipnotizing rhythm.

_'Snap out of it!'_ she thought as she shook her head violently. 'This isn't the guy you're after! Kun is!'

Ga-hoon turned back to see Tae standing still with her fists clenched. "What's wrong?" No answer came-her fists only clenched tighter. "Tae?"

:"Dammit!" she yelled finally, causing Ga-hoon to sweatdrop.

"Eh, Tae? What the hell's wrong with ya?"

Tae went wide-eyed. "Eh? Oh, nnothing's wrong." she said as she began walking again. "Let's go."

**>Facefault **

At Ga-hoon's Home>>>

"This is it." Ga-hoon said as he opened the door to a good-sized home.

"Wow." Tae said as she admired the interior. "It's awesome. I'd never thought you lived somewhere so...feminine."

**>Sweatdrop **

:"Eh, mom decorated.. Besides, feminine can be a good thing..." he said as he came closer to Tae, only inches apart and stared at her eyes.

"Ah,umm...ok." Taechoked up under his gaze, causing him to smile slightly.

"You're so cute when you get like that." He said causing her to blush madly. "C'mon, I'll show ya where you'll be sleepn'." He said as he took her back from her and walked down the hall, to a room on the very end. He opened the door and sat her things inside. "This is your room. Mine's joining yers. Just through that door is mine. Get settled in quickly. Kun should be here any time."

"Ok." Tae said as Ga-hoon went to his room, closing the door behind. _'Kun's coming! Yay! I knew something good had to come out of this!'_ she thought as she grinned wildly._'Now, if only things would stay good....'_

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? Over 800 words, not bad as far as my standards. Just so everyone knows, I'm only on Vol. 2 of Kill Me Kiss Me, so sorry if the characters are OOC. This is mainly going to be centered around Tae and Ga-hoon, although there may be a little love-triangle romance, and there will be cross-dressing...just a warning. lol. Well, ideas, critism, and comments are welcome. 


End file.
